


Necessities

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Nymphomania, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin will take his opportunities where he can get them. </p><p>Based off a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME. Chapters are incoming for both of my other fics. Life's been a dick for all of April and I only got my drive to write back this week. And I needed a break from both of them so I wrote this and another incoming one-shot fill. 
> 
> Also I am definitely not in the camp that Erwin is some mustache twirling rape-truck villain, for the record. I just...can't resist a prompt once I get the idea for it. 
> 
> Enjoy your Dickwin in the meantime? It's all in the name of fun. :C The original prompt can be found [here.](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8011742#cmt8011742)

Hange had no time for him today. Erwin had left her quarters ruffled and minutely dejected. He ought to have known he’d rank second to the likes of Sawney and Bean, but the slight still stung and he had a furious coiling in his gut and a twitch in his pants. 

Her tenacity was admirable, but goddamn inconvenient as shit. 

He blew into his office and only just refrained from slamming the door behind him. There was a tower of papers upon his desk. Stratagems, pleas for funds, condolence letters and all manners of research. There was no end to it, and perhaps he ought to thank Hange for turning him down because surely tomorrow would be twice the pain today had been if he left it for the night, but Erwin was ravenous. Irritable. 

Maybe it was a telling sign but three days without a decent reprieve was already enough to have him on the verge of desperation. He worried sometimes, what might be wrong with him. But he was able to sate himself more often than not and it never truly interfered with his capabilities as a Commander, nor with anyone else’s work.

Except perhaps tonight. There was too much due, and too many blights upon humanity with bones to pick and pockets deep enough that Erwin had to grant them some attention. Recent events had everyone riled up, and snatching Eren out from everyone’s noses had everyone from the Wallists, to the police, and pot-bellied nobles in a tizzy.

He leaned against the desk and thought that maybe he ought to try his luck at Levi again. It had been a year since he had last approached him, surely he could have gotten over his stodgy reservations and loosened up a bit. Though with how constipated Petra looked, perhaps not.

There were others he could try, but he knew most of them were decidedly occupied for the time being. The pickings had also been pared down by the catastrophe at Trost, sadly, and Erwin knew at some point he would have to hound a new selection of soldiers to regain the comfortable variety he was used to. The mourning was still fresh though, and he had yet to bother looking at all. 

So he resigned himself to a fourth bleak, vexating night in a row where he did his duties primly and tottered off to bed with no pause between, pushing his sleeves over his elbows and driving pen first through the paper stacks with no mercy to spare.

Then there was a knock on the door. 

“Commander?” The voice was muffled and he couldn’t place it off hand. Erwin called out that the door was open, and he heard fumbling of some nature before the knob twisted, and he was greeted by a pair of legs topped by a mountain of meticulously folded uniforms. 

The mountain twisted, and Eren Yeager jutted his head out from the side. There was a handkerchief still tied to his head. “Uh, good evening Sir! I was told we’re keeping the spare uniforms in here?” His eyes traced over the travesty atop his desk and Eren ducked a little behind the pile again. “I hope it’s not a bad time. Commander.”

“Not at all.” He waved the boy in and motioned to the trunk near the door. Eren slipped over and gingerly set the clothes down, on his knees as he stacked them with exacting precision into the trunk. He sat unusually stiff and straight, his back to Erwin. His head was bowed, though.

It was heartbreaking. Erwin touched his lips and watched, pen off the paper.

“Thank you,” he said as he finished, latching the trunk shut and ducking his head still. “Sorry about the intrusion, Commander.”

“It wasn’t an intrusion at all. Thank you, Eren.”

He turned and saluted. Perfect form. It was charming how his eyes held the same grim doggedness now that he’d displayed in the Trost prison, and all for folded laundry. “Goodnight then, Sir.”

He tapped the pen on the desk. There was an inkblot in the oak now, but no matter. Levi could piss and moan to him later about it. “Wait just a moment, Eren.” 

“Huh?” The boy caught his own inelegance and hurriedly followed with, “I mean, yes? Sir? What is it?”

“Would you mind locking the door first?”

Eren frowned, perplexed. But he listened.

~*~

Eren was loud. Not unexpected, considering that Erwin had him hoisted against the wall by the backs of his thighs and was driving his cock into him with bullish barbarity. He parried between sweet, wordless gasps and yowls to quick-winded pleas for release. Little endearments that cut off halfway. “Comma-- _Ah!_ Stop! Commander, _stop it_ , stop -- _OH._ ”

He had been pushing at him earlier, but by now his fingers were hooked so deeply into the seams of Erwin’s collar that he might have to wash the shirt to get the proper shape back. A sudden stickiness at his belly confirmed it. In his exuberance he was now rubbing up where the boy had come all over himself five minutes ago. They ought to have shucked their clothes before proceeding. Only the cleaning handkerchief had fallen, Erwin having dismissed it with eager fingers carding through Eren’s hair as he kissed him, feverish and open mouthed. Eren had been particularly reluctant to start with, and hadn’t thawed until Erwin’s hand was down his pants and he’d been herded against the wall they were now thoroughly debauching. 

Or had he sullied it already with Petra? Sometimes these trysts bled together and Erwin couldn’t keep everything straight. It was the one facet of his life where he was allowed to be slovenly and unrestrained, and on a good week he would be bedding someone once a day. 

But he never forgot a first with a person. And it had been a long time since Erwin was a first in more than one way. The older he got the less prudent he felt it was to take his pickings out of the new recruits. It was typically smarter to wait until an expedition or two had worn a soldier down, and they were in need of the same kind of numbing salve the rest of the Corps. The longer you lived, the less discerning you became about the nature of pleasure. And the company was all around improved the more wizened a person was. Stray too young, and any interaction outside of the fucking itself felt like babysitting. 

Youth and virginity still held some temptation, though. And Eren was his first youth in a long, long time. It was so damnably tight inside, each thrust seemed as if it might be the first and Erwin had to fight for every inch he gained inside. He wanted to pinch the taut skin of his thighs to bruising. Erwin squeezed them, still battering his ass as he pushed them wider to meet the stone of the wall. Eren shrieked and he sucked on the cords of his neck. 

When Eren sobbed out his name it was long and delectable, trailing downward in a petulant, weak kneed whine. It came to his ears as soft and soothing as music. Eren knocked his head soundly against the stone, mouth open and those doll-like eyes shut. His lashes were long. In a few years he would be breaking hearts left, right and center. Or he would have, had his reputation as the Titan Boy not defamed him for life. He’d have his admirers in the Corps at least. Erwin might have slunk in prematurely but it wouldn’t be long before others made their approach, and Eren would come to see how completely perfunctory this sort of thing was in their ranks. 

Erwin paused, catching his breath in heady growls. He slammed another three pumps in a row once he’d taken his rest, just to hear Eren wail. He would have him come twice tonight. At least. They were well on their way by now, and he’d already had his fill of smashing him into the wall for the time being. 

The boy was nothing but loose bones in a bag of skin when he set him down, tumbling against the shelving adjacent and dragging his shoulder against the wood. Erwin left him there in his formless daze to fish out some sort of padding. He would leap at the chance to perch him on the desk, but it was incredibly trying work to sort papers back into order and he’d been driven to Eren by all that tripe in the first place. So instead he worked open the trunk near the door. His cock stood hot and livid out of the folds of his pants, and it was agony to have withdrawn from that perfect little slip of a hole, but the spare jackets and capes within would suit their purposes just fine. Sadly, it was the same laundry Eren had brought up refreshed.

Erwin would show him some mercy and make Levi assign him elsewhere tomorrow. It was hardly fair to make him do the same chore twice for his greed’s sake. 

He threw the bundles to the floor and determined they made a workable nest before retrieving Eren. The boy fussed, tried to tug loose of his grip even through his fatigue, but Erwin just swept him up by the knees and the shoulders and dipped him onto the misshapen mound. He made sure to kiss him kindly as he did so, and swallowed the squeaks and whines as if they were thick gulps of wine. 

They continued with Eren on his side and Erwin sealed to him from behind, and Eren’s pants had been drawn off to lie withered at their feet. There was no more of the abuse they’d indulged in at the wall. Lying down and able to let his hands wander, Erwin rolled into him slowly and deeply. He teased that heavenly spot inside (he always found it quite early – a skill he prided himself on) with the sumptuous pace, the enclosed intimacy. Eren continued to make a racket, but this one came from lower registers. No panic, just the luxurious moans of a boy getting romanced to bits and pieces. 

Savagery was addictive, but he could, and often would, spend an hour dedicated to wrecking his partner with a loving touch. That was the best way to go about guaranteeing a repeat, he found. And there was a distinct pleasure in having such control over another human being. People were so charming when they were dank with sweat and tears and burning red at the brims, completely undone. 

He let his hand slip under his thigh again. Lifting it to wedge his knee in between, freeing him to rub at that smooth, unblemished skin. Eren shivered under the ministrations, and Erwin kissed his temple. It was lamentable that the was too petite to line up for a kiss on the mouth in this position. But Erwin also had a special place in his heart for his smaller partners. Not to speak lowly of the rest: Mike was an excellent lover, and Nile’s begrudging bitterness was always fun to toy with (though he saw him far less frequently than his own troops and thus savored him as a rare treat), and even Erd had his own charms. Yet there was a terrible thrill in being able to menace and shepherd his partner, or heft them high. Fuck them standing up with their legs entwined around his waist, or hitched over his shoulders and their body dangling precariously low. Encompass them whole when they laid down, smothering. 

He’d like to try his tricks on Eren. Not all at once. He’d give him time to settle into the notions and the habit of dropping by before bed. Tonight was rushed, he wasn’t quite himself, but Erwin had been at this long enough to know when he had won a conquest over.

Oh dear, were those tears?

“Eren,” he muttered, flicking his thumb into the drops rolling down his face. He caught one at the bridge of his nose. Eren hissed and thrust his face into the cape under him, pressing the cloth tightly over his eyes with one hand. Erwin couldn’t tell if the muffled sounds underneath were sobs or words, but Eren was reaching downward with a tremble in his fingers, closing around his own cock with a degradation he hadn’t seen in ages. 

Shamefully, Erwin had to admit his balls went tight at the sight. What a sweet thing. What a precious child, he really had no idea what to do with himself. His embarrassment was palpable on the air.

Typically he was loathe to come first but he should show the boy just a little mercy. They had been at it for close to half an hour. Perhaps forty minutes, from start to finish. Eren was a mess, his muscles were twitching and he couldn’t even palm his cock properly, and his whimpers were waning into dying breaths. He’d have to work some to gain a good stamina, and Erwin was prepared for the investment.  
It was just a pity they would have to stop early tonight, but he couldn’t have everything.

He reached down and clutched his hips as close as he could get them, the warm swell of his ass nestled soundly against his groin, and he rubbed into him. So simple, nothing fancy, just embedding himself as deeply as he could and squirming in the chokehold on his cock. Erwin sucked in air and buried his face in Eren’s hair, tensing, bracing. 

Explosive. He’d suffered these past few days in his solitude, and the cumulative release shook him like the quaking rumbles of Titans in pursuit. He saw lights under the lids of his eyes. Drowned in blank bliss. Delicious. Perfect. He allowed himself to wallow in it for some time, panting ravenously. Kissing Eren’s hair and his cheek, groping whatever bits of him he could reach. The boy’s skin ran hot, unusually so, and Erwin wondered if Hange had clocked that as an irregularity yet.

With tremendous reluctance he pulled out, rising to sit behind Eren and crouch over. He tugged the boy’s hips into a good position, the rest of him rolling over flat and his legs squirming. He wrenched the boy’s hands away and Eren howled at him for it.

Though the real screaming came when Erwin had bent down and closed his lips over the head, cupped and rolled Eren’s balls in his fingers. He sucked him in. Little effort required. Eren was still young so his cock seemed diminutive next to his own, and it was easy to swallow down.

Eren came near immediately, hips rebelling against Erwin’s iron grip. He sucked harder. He would not let a single drop of come leak. It was his. Salty and thick and the perfect cap to victory. When he pulled off he let it sit on his tongue, and swished it around through his teeth. Erwin smiled to himself, and swallowed at last. 

He rubbed Eren’s belly and found the same stickiness there from when he had come prior, while still pinned to the wall. Erwin vanished it all away with kisses and licks. Eren lay prone beneath him, still hiding his face under the cape. He was shivering. 

Erwin frowned, and tugged the cape away. Underneath Eren was red-faced and glossy eyed. Tears rolled out of him and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. He immediately curled into himself, knees coming up and rolling over. Erwin would have none of it. He pulled him upright by the bicep, and closer. The loose clothing underneath made it simple to slide him over where he needed him. “Eren,” he pressed, more firmly than before.

“What did I _do?_ ” Eren said suddenly. He lifted his head and faced Erwin with owlish eyes, offended and gobsmacked and top lip twitching. “What did I…why…”

“Eren, did this feel like a punishment to you?”

He stopped entirely, mouth gaping then closing, swallowing something thick down. Eren pressed a hand to his hair and stared at the floor beside his knees. It was a long and precocious pause before he admitted, “No.” He shook his head even so. “But I – I didn’t – you didn’t let me—“

Erwin covered his hand with his own, cupping the boy’s head with a pronounced fondness. Eren startled and withdrew his hand but Erwin did not move. He rubbed his thumb against his temple. “What do you think of the way we live, Eren? Of the sacrifices we make? The years we spend training, only to lose it all the moment we step beyond the wall?”

He didn’t want to give the wrong answer, clearly, and spent a good ten seconds fishing for the words he needed, eyes darting. “I…I think it’s brave. Sir.”

“Brave, yes. But hard.” Erwin smiled warmly, much the same way he had when he had first grasped Eren by the hand and welcomed him into the fold. “We live in a cruel world. And we, as the Survey Corps, have resigned ourselves to the worst possible fate it has. So we must take kindness where we can find it.”

Eren’s breath hitched and Erwin nearly pushed him down for a second round. Those doe eyes were fatal when they blew wide open, searching. “Kindness?” he parroted earnestly.

“Yes. It’s not uncommon here.” Erwin allowed himself to kiss his brow. He had to play it safe now. These moments were crucial, and fielding doubt was always tricky no matter how guileless the partner. “You’ll find that everyone does it. Some more than others.”

“Even Captain Levi?”

Damn that man. “When it suits him.” He kissed his forehead again and Eren unwound by slivers. Bending to the pleasure of attention. He had been orphaned, hadn’t he? When was the last time anyone had embraced him? “I’m shocked you haven’t already stumbled upon someone in the midst of it. We all grow a bit shameless after a while.”

Eren pulled back, his hands on Erwin’s chest. Stubborn. “Do I have to? It’s not _expected_ of me, is it?”

“No one is forcing you, Eren.” Erwin took one hand and kissed the knuckles lightly. Respectfully. Eren’s jaw dropped again but he shut it with a firm click. “And I won’t tell a soul. But you’re always welcome back here if you need anything.”

Eren’s lips pursed, but he said no more. He only nodded, and delicately reclaimed his fingers from Erwin’s lips. 

Erwin promised him he’d take care of the mess and the laundry, and he helped him hobble back down the stairs to the dungeon with one arm slung around his shoulder. He had a copy of Levi’s keys, just in case, and he clasped on the irons with a poignant reluctance. Eren thanked him quietly and groused a bit on the bed until Erwin kissed him goodnight. He left him to steep in the stunned silence of night. 

To his surprise he did meet Levi on the stairs of the top floor, making his way back to his quarters with a scowl on his face. “You locked the brat up, then? He never came back from delivering your laundry.”

“Yes, I did. It was already late, forgive my presumptuousness.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Levi muttered, pinching his nose and wincing. “I’m off. This fucking tea, though. Order something stronger. It tastes like gutter dregs no matter what I do.”

“It’s been a bad week, then?”

“What do you think?”

Oh, he shouldn’t. Twice in one night was nothing short of greedy. But he _could_ and so he had to try. “What can I do to help?”

Levi opened one bleary eye, piercing him. Erwin was not cowed. “What are you suggesting?” he asked, though he knew the answer perfectly well. The curl in his lip spoke volumes. 

Erwin set his hands at his sides, thumbs over his ribs. Gently pushed him into place. He met his lips softly, and Levi let him in, head tilted back.

And then he felt his shirt snatched tightly at the waist, pried off of his skin. Where the sticky spots had clung to his stomach.

Oh.

“And whose is this?” Levi said softly, a tormentuous inch away from his face. “Dropping off Eren downstairs, weren’t you?”

Erwin pulled back. He raised his hands in surrender. “What choice do I have?” he drawled. Smiling all over again. “When you’re still being so cruel?”

“You’re a slimy sack of shit.” Levi pushed him off and Erwin didn’t stumble, but he was gritting his teeth behind the mild curve of his lips. Levi snorted, and perhaps it was just wishful thinking but it sounded like the affectionate sort. “Get to bed you old pervert.”

“I’ll be thinking of you,” Erwin called out, but Levi was stalking off without him. 

Maybe next year.


End file.
